This application relates to co-pending application entitled xe2x80x9cBAR CODE REGISTRATION OF OPTICALLY ADDRESSED PHOTO-LUMINESCENT DISPLAYSxe2x80x9d by the same inventor, assigned to the same assignee, and filed on Aug. 6, 2001, which application is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference.
The present invention generally relates to displays, and more particularly relates to direct view photo luminescent displays, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for improving the image quality of optically addressed photo luminescent direct view displays.
For many years, avionics engineers have endeavored to improve the image quality of displays used in aircraft cockpits. In today""s air transport jetliners, it is becoming increasingly desirable to have displays which are simultaneously viewable by several members of the flight crew (cross-cockpit viewing). This is often a significant challenge for liquid crystal displays which often have viewing angle limitations. Also, these cockpits frequently experience very high ambient light conditions which increase the brightness requirements for cockpit displays. One display type that has been proposed to address these requirements is the optically addressed direct view photo luminescent display.
While the direct view phosphor panel associated with these displays provides excellent viewing angle and brightness characteristics, they do have several drawbacks. First of all, diffuse reflection off the phosphor panel is often a problem with these displays. Secondly, improper coloration and other problems can occur if the display is excited by a scanned beam of light because it is often difficult to obtain and maintain proper registration between the scanning beam and the display pixels.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for improving display quality in optically addressed direct view photo luminescent displays in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for improving display quality in optically addressed direct view photo luminescent displays in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize an anisotropic phosphor panel.
It is an advantage of the present invention to reduce diffuse reflection of ambient light off the phosphor panel.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a bar coded beam registration scheme.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in registering a scanning light beam with discrete pixels in the display.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to include a pixelated multi-color phosphor panel.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to eliminate the need for a color filter panel and its attendant undesirable brightness attenuation.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for improving the quality of optically addressed direct view photo luminescent displays which are designed to satisfy the aformentioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cdiffuse reflection-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the diffuse reflection of ambient light off an isotropic phosphor panel has been greatly reduced. Additionally, the present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cmisregistration-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the misregistration of a scanning light beam with respect to individual display pixels has been greatly reduced. Additionally, the present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cbrightness attenuation-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the brightness attenuation associated with a color filter has been eliminated in certain embodiments of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for improving the quality of optically addressed direct view photo luminescent displays which include a phosphor material which has a molecular orientation in alignment with a predetermined direction.